Ryan Mitchell
Ryan Mitchell is the Titanium Ranger and the sixth member of Lightspeed Ranger. He is the older brother of Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger and Jane Mitchell, the Orange Lightspeed Ranger. He is also the twin brother of Matt Mitchell, the Navy Lightspeed Ranger. Character History Early Life Ryan Mitchell is the eldest of the Mitchells' family. He is the son of Captain Mitchell and Reina Mitchell. He is also the older brother of Dana Mitchell and Jane Mitchell. He is also the twin brother of Matt Mitchell. Appearance He is Causisan, with short brown hair. He wore a gray shirt that representative his ranger color. He wore the Titanium Morpher on his left wrist. He also wore the Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 6 on the white patch. Personality He was a slave to Diabolico but when he changes, he became kind to his friends and family. He is also overprotected over his younger sisters. Titanium Ranger Zords *Max Solarzord Arsenal *Titanium Laser *Titanium Morpher Ranger Key The Titanium Ranger Key is Ryan’s personal ranger key. This key is exclusive to the Toyline and has been seen at Power Morphicon 2014. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform Orion (Super Megaforce Silver), into the Titanium Ranger. Soccer Moves Ryan Mitchell Pokemon Ryan Mitchell (Forever) Trivia *Ryan is the first Ranger to have no corresponding Super Sentai counterpart. The Titanium Ranger's design is colored in silver/shiny grey starting from a helmet silver with gold stripes. The shape of his helmet is based on a Sentai Ranger team's helmets, with the letter V as the visor which supposed to mean 5 or victory which are 2 of the main things in the Sentai Title. The body is silver with a Y shape going down his stomach in gold. He has white gloves with gold trims, and it goes same with his boots. The suit is believed to be based on the Turboranger suits. *Originally, Carter Grayson was supposed to receive the Titanium powers in the story; however, the Morpher was too powerful for a normal human, and as such, they almost scrapped the project altogether. *Ryan is the first Ranger who is seen Morphing in his normal clothes during his first Morph, but is seen wearing his yet-to-be acquired uniform (his Lightspeed Jacket) during the sequence. This bizarre tradition is followed by Cole, Cam, Jack, Mack, R.J., Dominic and Antonio. *Ryan is the first Earthling Silver Ranger, as Zhane came from KO-35. *Ryan is the only male member of Lightspeed Rescue to be related to the mentor; comparatively GoGo-V was a family team and thus all males were related to the mentor. *He is the second ranger, after Mike Corbett, to morph by calling out his designation/color followed by the word "power", without the word "ranger" (in his own case, "Titanium Power"). This is followed by Eric Myers, and Antonio Garcia. *He is also the only male Lightspeed Rescue Ranger who does not have a power-up mode. Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Evil PR Rangers turned Good Category:PR-exclusive Rangers Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Lightspeed Rangers Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Rivals Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:PR Non-Color Names Category:Fangire